Catherine Pinkerton
Lady Catherine Pinkerton is the daughter of the Marquess and Marchioness of Rock Turtle Cove. Her mother wishes for her to climb the social ranks, and more specifically, marry the King of Hearts. However, Cath's wishes for her future are to open a bakery with her best friend and maid, Mary Ann. Heartless In the novel Heartless, by Marissa Meyer, Catherine is torn between becoming queen or her dream of opening a bakery, as well as between being with The King, which her parents want, or Jest. Catherine attends the Black and White ball with her family. She realizes that The King plans to propose to her and runs away to the gardens before he can finish his sentence. While in the gardens, she passes out. She wakes up to Jest, The King's Joker, and his raven. After sharing a nice conversation she goes home before she can face The King. She begins running into Jest and forming a bond with him. He helps her convince The King to court her before proposing in order to buy her more time. Although she is being courted by The King, her relationship with Jest continues to move forward. Jest reveals to Catherine that he is in Hearts because of his mission. He later on tells her that his mission was to steal the Queen of Hearts' heart. She is at first appalled, but he informs her that he no longer is willing to complete his mission because he doesn't want to hurt her. After saving Catherine, there is a misunderstanding with the King and the Pinkertons', who think that Jest had kidnapped her. Catherine tries to explain what happened, but Jest tells them that he did indeed kidnap her and has been attempting to seduce her and putting spells on her, in order to save Catherine's reputation. They believe Jest's claims and decide to put him in prison, but he escapes and disappears. Catherine decides that she will accept the King's proposal at his ball so that Jest can have her heart and complete his mission. At the ball, however, before she accepts The King, Jest comes in and tells her there is another way for them to be together and have everything they want and she escapes with him. With the assistance of Hatter and Raven, Catherine and Jest go through the maze leading to Chess so they can crown Catherine as the White Queen, ending the war, and completing Jest's mission. However, before going through the looking glass, Catherine is tested with a reason to stay. She sees Mary Ann captured by Peter Peter, who plans on feeding her to the Jabberwock, who used to be his wife. Catherine decides to leave and save her, telling the others to stay and that she will come back. While attempting to free Mary Ann, Peter Peter nearly kills Catherine. However, Jest shows up and saves her, and he's followed by Hatta and Raven. Catherine kills the Jabberwock, which enrages Peter Peter and before Raven can get to him, Peter Peter kills Jest and runs away. After Jest's death, Catherine becomes cold. She does not speak to her friends or family and the only thing she cares about is getting revenge on Peter Peter. She makes a deal with the three sisters that if she becomes queen and gives them her heart, they will bring her Peter Peter. She convinces The king to marry her and eventually the sisters show up, remove her heart, and give her Peter Peter. Raven becomes her Royal executioner and she commands him to remove Peter Peter's head. Relationships Jest Catherine first meets Jest in the garden during the Black and White Ball. She watched his debut performance as The King's new joker during the ball and was thoroughly impressed. After she passes out during the ball she wakes up to Jest and Raven. They have a conversation and he helps to get her home. Because Jest works for The King, he and Catherine continuously run into each other. He helps her to convince The King to court her before proposing, in order to give her more time to make her decision. Jest shows up at Catherine's window one night and offers to sneak her out with him. She agrees and he takes her to Hatta's hat shop for a tea party. They have fun until the Jabberwock shows up on the roof. Jest helps Catherine escape and returns her home. Jest helps The King write Catherine love letters, sometimes sneaking in his own letters, and sending her gifts. Catherine becomes confused about Jest's intentions with her because he continues to romance her, but then tries to convince her to marry the king. He reveals to her that he is from Chess and on a mission to Hearts from the The White Queen in order to end the war between her and The Red Queen. His missions is to steal the heart of The Queen of Hearts, which is supposed to be Catherine, but he tells her that he can no longer steal it from her because he doesn't want to hurt her. Jest saves Catherine and they plan to be together when they return, but there is a misunderstanding and The King and the Pinkertons think that Jest kidnapped Catherine. Catherine attempts to explain, but Jest tells them that he indeed kidnapped her and has tried to seduce her by putting a spell on her, in order to save her reputation. They believe Jest, but he escapes before they can imprison him. All of her dreams being crushed, Catherine decides that she will accept The King's proposal and give Jest her heart so he can complete his mission. Just as The King is proposing to her, Jest shows up and tells Catherine that there is way for them to be together and for her to have her bakery and she escapes with him. Jest's plan is for them to go to Chess and to take The Red Queen's heart, which would end the war, completing Jest's mission and providing a place for them to live together peacefully. Hatta, reluctantly, agrees to join them and Raven through the maze that leads to the looking glass, which would take them to Chess. Catherine is given a final test before entering the looking glass. She sees Mary Ann kidnapped by Peter Peter, who plans to feed her to the Jabberwock. She leaves to help Mary Ann, telling the others to stay behind and that she will come back eventually. Peter Peter nearly kills Catherine, but Jest comes to her rescue. As Jest fights off Peter Peter, Catherine kills the Jabberwock. Peter Peter is enraged and kills Jest, then runs into the woods, escaping. After Jest's death, the only thing Catherine cares about is vengeance and loses all empathy and kindness. After making a deal with the three sisters, she marries The King and becomes Queen of Hearts. She exchanges her heart for the three sisters bringing her Peter Peter. She orders Peter Peter's death, avenging Jest and beginning her reign as the queen of Hearts. Category:Fan Art